


The soldier and the tulip.

by bardockswife



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardockswife/pseuds/bardockswife
Summary: BadaGine One-Shots.Each chapter is a different one.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

At the moment he touched her skin and tingles every inch of his body, he knew he would never be the same as before. The delicate touch that the little Saiyajin had given him, almost unintentionally, so light and sweet, full of unsaid feelings, carried with it the truth that for so long he had insisted on denying himself: he was in love.

"I know very well that you bring me to this place just to train -her cheeks acquired a light pink tone that, in the eyes of the warrior who looked at her at those moments, made her look even more beautiful than he usually found her- but it has become something special for me, because it's the only opportunity I can spend time alone with you".

Her eyes, big and bright, like stars in the sky, rested on his, causing a torrent of sensations that he couldn't ignore. She made him feel weak.  
In the presence of Gine, Bardock was the weakest being in the entire universe.

"I understand that maybe you feel that you waste your time being with me -she hastened to continue, now a little faster than before because the nerves, because of the silence coming from the lips of his captain, were consuming her- and that you prefer to go to missions or train with saiyans that are strong. I am not a good company but I would really like to.."

"Be quiet, Gine".

Her small, thin lips were imprisoned by the warmth of the palm of Bardock's hand.

"We can come here whenever you want, -he paused, only to take two steps forward, extinguishing the possible space that still remained between their bodies- because I also like to spend time alone with you".

"Bardock..." -her voice was barely a whisper.

"I told you to keep quiet".

And to make sure that this time she followed his orders, Bardock did what he had been wanting from the beginning: he kissed her.


	2. Coffee for two.

Gine felt cold as soon as she opened her eyes and realized that Bardock was not resting next to her. She stretched out her arm, being invaded by the unpleasant cool of the sheets where she should have felt the warm touch of his skin.

"He left" she said in a whisper as she sat up, covering her nudity with the fine white cloth.

Gine had spent the most beautiful and magical night of her life, at her captain's side: sharing the same bed, listening to his heartbeat, becoming a single being.

Now everything was empty; the bed, the room and herself. She couldn't believe that, having given herself entirely to the soldier who had stolen her heart, he had left without saying anything.

It was at that moment that the door to the room opened, letting in a pleasant smell of coffee. Bardock walked slowly, holding two steaming cups in both hands, and surprisingly, he was also smiling slightly.

"You are still here!"Gine yelled, leaving the bed with a single jump, not caring that the sheet had stopped covering her body. 

"Of course I do, Gine," he replied. Bardock had spent the whole night contemplating the tender and beautiful face of the woman, and had accepted what he had tried so hard to hide. He loved that saiyan and didn't want to spend another minute away from her.

"For a moment I thought you were gone," she began to speak, a touch of melancholy in her voice as she approached him to finally feel the warm touch of his skin again. Her hand reached up to his cheek as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

"Never without you." Bardock said confidently, letting himself be carried away by the caress of her sweet and bewitching lips.

** ♡︎ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of a short story I wrote a long time ago. Thank you for reading. ♡︎


	3. I take care of you.

The spiked-haired Saiyan was the only one who waited for Gine to leave the space ship.

She took a deep breath, arming herself, and activated the mechanism to open the hatch.She was certain that her captain had not exactly stayed to help her down. Gine had taken the brunt of the conquest of the planet Yumetori and had it not been for Bardock, she would not have made it back alive, and that was precisely her greatest concern. Bardock had something to reproach her for and that always left the little saiyan on the verge of tears.

"You will no longer be part of this squad," he said upon seeing her.

"What?!"Gine replied, visibly surprised.

"What you heard" he turned around, his back to her. He couldn't bear to see her that way."You are not good for this. The squad will be better off without you, you just complicate the missions. You are hindrance."

Without waiting for an answer, Bardock began to walk briskly toward the entrance of the building, but there was something that prevented him from moving forward...

"No, please," Gine asked as she gripped his arm with what little strength she still had."I have no other source of income, if you fire me, no one else will accept me into their squad."

"That is precisely what I hope."he replied.

"Please, Bardock. I promise I won't cause you any more trouble, you won't have to save me again." Gine told him pleadingly.

"That's the problem." His voice suddenly seemed muffled. "I don't know if I can save you next time and I can't bear that idea. I can't bear the thought of seeing you hurt again."

Gine opened her eyes wide when she heard him. And released him. Her fingers no longer clung to her captain's arm, and the cold immediately washed over her from head to toe.

"Bardock..." She whispered.

"I'll arrange things for you to work in the meat distribution. You'll be safe there". He announced. "You will never leave this planet again"

There were no further protests from her.

"Thank you." Gine wanted to hug him, but didn't have the courage to do it.

Bardock did not reply. He also didn't stop to look at her, he just resumed walking to get away as soon as possible, because he knew that if he stayed at least a second longer, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He had already confessed enough and had no intention of showing the Saiyan how vulnerable he was in her presence.

♡︎


	4. Safe

It was not difficult for him to find a suitable place to shelter for the night. His mate was wounded and exhausted, and although the darkness gave them an advantage to complete their mission, Bardock did not dare to allow himself the luxury of endangering the life of the woman who at that moment rested in his arms.

The slow huff of her breath and the pounding of her heart seemed to be giving a concert within the rocky cavity he had chosen. It was reassuring. Seeing her safe and sleeping so peacefully gave him a strange and extremely pleasant sensation.

Gine shifted in his arms, interrupting his thoughts. Her big eyes cracked open, just enough to see her captain. She was sleepy and awash in the warmth of being sheltered in his strong arms.

"Go back to sleep," he ordered in a whisper, "you need more rest to recover."

"How about you?" Her face betrayed concern and unconsciously, Bardock smiled at the notion."You also need to rest. It's my turn to watch."

"I'm fine, Gine. You're hurt” He reminded her, "so stop saying stupid things and go back to sleep right now".

Anyone in the entire universe would have been self-conscious at the harshness of his words, however, the petite Saiyan woman was used to it by now and, while it was true that Bardock was the most imposing, authoritarian and rude man there was, she had plenty of time tolearn to read the true intentions of his actions. Her captain was worried about her and all he wanted from her was to keep her safe.

Gine smiled.

She raised her arm and slowly, at Bardock's surprised gaze, she caressed his cheek where the scar that had appeared on his skin the day that their peculiar relationship began rested.

"Thank you, Bardock."

He was no longer just her captain; he was her mate, the only person in the entire universe with whom she could feel completely safe and secure. He had ceased to be just an authority figure to be Bardock, the man she loved.

She closed her eyes again, absolutely certain that all would be well and that at dawn, she would still be safe in his arms.

** ♡ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are too many mistakes. I do my best with the translation.  
> Thank you for reading. ♡


	5. The beggining.

From the beginning he did not agree that the smallest and most inexperienced of the squad separated to fight on her own, but the girl was a headache that she did not stop insisting until finally, tired of listening to her, he granted permission todo it.

"You're a bummer," he told her, rubbing his temples with his right hand. "Do what you want, but then don't come yelling for help."

In response, the captain received a look that was intended to be withering, but more than anything, it was a bit funny.

After that, Bardock lost track of her completely.

It had been several hours since the squadron had completed the purge mission and on their journey, none of the warriors saw her. It was as if that unknown land had swallowed her completely and, Bardock could not deny the growing concern that swirled inside his chest. Just imagining her lifeless body, in a grotesque position for having fought, made him frown until he almost brought both eyebrows together, while his lips made a grimace of clear annoyance. 

"You'd better be alive."

Finally, after flying over the terrain for almost a full day, he managed to spot the missing saiyajin. She was sitting near a huge rock, as if trying to hide from something, with her head down and visibly badly wounded.

"Gine!" he called out to her in a stern voice, shortly before descending to her side, but he got no answer.

Was she dead?

Bardock was frightened. Never before had he been more terrified of anything. The beating of his heart seemed like a bomb about to explode, and that was precisely what it would do if the youngest didn't wake up; it would explode with fury and tear the whole planet to shreds.

He squatted down to be at her height and with both hands held her shoulders, in an attempt to make her react.

From so close, he could see each and every one of her wounds. He was never going to hear himself say it, he was sure of it, but those wounds hurt.

Seeing her like this hurt. 

"Hey, wake up," he whispered, a little fearfully. "Gine, damn it, wake up!"

With much effort, the little saiyajin looked up, revealing her kind face and the traces of blood dancing on it. She was unable to move anymore. She was so devastated that she felt that any further movement would kill her with pain. For that reason she had decided to stay there, alone, instead of going in search of her companions to ask for help.

"For a moment I thought you were dead," Bardock let out the air he had been inadvertently holding in while waiting for a response.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"You're so hurt," he murmured, examining her from head to toe. "How did you let this happen?"

"I just wanted to..."

"How could you let them hurt you like that!" He burst out, not letting her finish speaking. "I don't understand why you wanted to go on your own. Was this what you wanted? To die?"

"Bardock..." The little girl had never seen her captain so upset.

"Answer me!"

Gine smiled, and that simple gesture was enough to appease her captain's fury. Seeing him like that, so angry, did not transmit fear, but quite the opposite; it transmitted security. And for that very reason, she smiled. She was safe. Her captain had found her, who knows after how many hours of searching, because he cared about her and that was a great reason to smile.

"Thank you for finding me," her smile grew wider and her eyes filled with tears. 

Bardock stared at her in astonishment and wonder.

The Saiyajin tried to bring one of her thin hands to the face of the man who was looking at her, but all she managed to do was to place it on his arm, staining it with blood.

"Stop moving, you'll hurt yourself," he ordered when he realized that she could no longer lift her limb because of the pain.

For a second, his eyes fell on the scarlet stain that Gine's fingers had left on his skin. It was clear that it was her own blood. Bardock was sure that all the red fluid covering her had come from her body, unlike him, who was only dirty from killing the natives.

He looked down, remembering the last words he had said to her before he lost sight of her. Had she refused to ask for help because of that? Perhaps, he thought, he was to blame for Gine being in that state right now.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked. He pulled his hands away from her shoulders and clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned a whitish color. Receiving no answer, he returned his gaze to her face, staring into her big, innocent eyes. "Why didn't you contact me through the scouter? I would have come right away."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said!" The pressure in his fists grew more intense, to the point of making himself bleed.

The crimson threads rolled one after another from his palms, landing on the ground, very close to Gine's legs.

"Stop!" Exalted and completely ignoring her pain, Gine sat up until her hands reached Bardock's. "You're hurting yourself! Please stop”.

The squadron leader stopped his pressure, not because she asked him to, but because he had realized one thing: Gine was in pain. The Saiyajin woman was hurting from the wounds he was inflicting on himself. He could see it reflected in her crystalline eyes, in her suffering frown, in the curve of her lips. It was like seeing himself when he found her.

"I didn't call you because they destroyed the scouter." Their hands were still making contact. With her thumb, Gine made small circles on Bardock's palms, as if with that delicate touch she could heal him. "It was the first thing they did when they found me."

She told him with the intention of calming his anger, but, even though it was the truth, Bardock was not calm at all. Not only did he blame himself for having told her not to count on his help, but he was also experiencing a sense of regret for having granted her permission to go away from the squadron to fight alone. 

"They knew we could communicate with each other through the scouter," the captain concluded. "Seripa's and Panppukin's were also destroyed, and I doubt it was a coincidence.

"How did they find out?" She asked in amazement.

Gine had been running her fingertips slowly over the soldier's skin, and that simple touch seemed hypnotizing. 

"That doesn't matter now," Bardock replied as he pulled his hands away to get rid of the discreet caresses he was receiving. "What we must do is hurry to get off this damned planet. We must head for the pods."

"But I can't stand up..." the younger girl's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

It was unnecessary to say it; Bardock knew it from the beginning just by looking at her. Her injuries were serious and if they didn't hurry to get to Bejīta they would end up regretting it.

"I'll carry you."

Gine's pupils expanded with astonishment when she heard that, but she preferred not to say anything. She knew that this was the only way to reach the place where they had left the pods they were traveling in. The lower-class saiyajin did not yet have the technology of a controller to bring the ships to them with the push of a button, as the elite soldiers did.

"The best thing would be for you to climb on my back," Bardock said. "Are you ready?" Gine nodded her head and immediately, Bardock turned on his body to make it easier for the girl to climb on him. "Be careful," he warned her when he felt Gine begin to make the first movements. 

He held her by both wrists, to help her and reduce the effort, and in a few seconds the younger girl was already completely on his back, clinging to his neck. Then, Bardock lowered his arms to hold her legs so he could stand up.

They began their journey flying over the destroyed and desolate landscape for several minutes in complete silence. The only sound that reigned around them was the crackling of the flames that continued to consume what until a few days ago had been beautiful cities inhabited by intelligent creatures but not strong enough to win the battle against the saiyajin warriors.

A feeling of guilt invaded Gine's chest when, as she approached the area where they landed on the day of their arrival, she spotted only two ships parked, which meant that her companions had already left the planet.

"I thought they would all be there," she muttered.

Bardock only managed to make a weird sound with his mouth in annoyance as his only response. He had no intention of telling her that the other members of the squadron had left her for dead and for that reason they all decided that it would not be worthwhile to search for a corpse and thus reveal that he was the only one who insisted on looking for her, even if it was only to find her lifeless. 

The soldier descended as close as possible to the ship, activated the mechanism to open the hatch and then climbed into it to carefully place Gine in the individual seat of the vehicle. Even so, the Saiyajin woman let out a couple of moans from the pain that the movements caused her. 

"I'm going to plug you in so you can sleep the whole way," he warned her, leaning over her to begin his task, "and I'll start the autopilot in the direction of Bejīta."

"I can do it myself," she complained. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm still alive."

Suddenly Gine felt in a bad mood, but more than anything, she felt that she was just a nuisance that the only thing she was doing right was causing trouble for her captain. She was almost certain that Bardock, who was still standing with half his body inside the ship, was sick and tired of being forced to take care of her just because he was the squadron leader. 

"I'm surprised you still have the energy to say stupid things," he replied. He leaned even closer to the little Saiyajin, so much so that his breath was beating against her skin. His face returned to its characteristic countenance; sullen and aggressive, making Gine nervous immediately. "You're still alive because I was dumb enough to look for you for a whole fucking day, so don't give me your tantrums. You can barely even lift a finger, let alone get everything set up for the trip. 

I advise you, if you don't want to wear out what little patience I have left, to shut the fuck up and let me do this in peace."

Faced with his harsh words, Gine did not know how to protest because, indeed, her captain was absolutely right; she was not even able to move and to make matters worse, she felt that with each passing second, the pain of her injuries was increasing. 

Letting out a long sigh and feeling dejected, she dropped all her weight on the battered brown seat. She turned her head to the left, in an attempt not to cross glances with the soldier again and closed her eyes, because the last thing she needed at that moment was to show more weakness by shedding tears. Besides, she was so sorry for making him angry....

"You didn't answer my question," after several minutes, Bardock's deep, stern voice broke the silence causing the little girl to open her eyes again, letting the tears that had accumulated inside her eyelids escape. "Why did you let them hurt you like that? You are not weak, Gine. So answer me, why did you do it?"

You are not weak.

Those four words echoed in her head over and over again for several seconds, unable to believe that she had just heard them coming out of her captain's mouth. And he was saying that to her even after watching a torrent of tears stream down her cheeks, mixing with the dirt and dried blood on her face.

"Can't you see me? I am the weakest woman in all of Bejīta," she replied, her voice breaking. "I'm not even able to control my desire to cry."

"You're a little silly," he grimaced as he surprisingly wiped the liquid running down the girl's pale skin with his fingertips, "but you're still a Saiyajin warrior."

There it was again, the warm side of Bardock that only appeared when he was alone with her.

"I stayed away from you because I didn't want to be forced to fight," the hint of gentleness in her captain's eyes gave her the confidence to answer his question honestly, "because even though I'm a Saiyajin, I don't enjoy hurting innocent people. I knew that if I stayed close I would end up hurting someone."

"So you became an insistent nightmare for me to let you stay away."

Bardock had been aware of his partner's strange behavior for quite some time, almost from the first days she joined his squadron. It was very clear to him that Gine did not like to participate in battles, compared to his entire race. It was something he did not understand but at the same time it attracted to her and that was even more incomprehensible.

"My plan was to hide while you guys finished the mission. I decided when I read in the report that our opponents would not be as powerful as other times, but a dozen of the warrior class found me, taking me unawares. They pinned me down and started attacking me," she paused, watching for their leader's reaction, but he kept his face expressionless. "They left me so wounded that in the end they thought I was dead and left. After that I crawled to the rock where you found me. I figured hiding there would make it hard for someone to attack me again."

"Did you defend yourself?" Bardock asked. He was so serious it was almost frightening. 

"Yes, I fought back, but I couldn't do much."

"That's enough for me."

Gine didn't know what he meant by those words, but before she could ask him, Bardock placed an oxygen mask over his face without warning. 

"This won't happen again," he said confidently and jumped down from the ship. You will not be separated from me on missions again, do you hear me? I don't care if you don't want to take part in the fight, you will stay close so I can protect you."

He pressed a blue-colored button and the hatch closed, leaving Gine alone and extremely surprised. 

Almost immediately, the effects of the suspended animation began to work to put her to sleep and although she did her best not to give in to it, just so she could continue to see Bardock's face through the scarlet glass of the ship, in the end she had no choice but to close her eyes, letting herself drift off into a peaceful sleep with the assurance that, just as her captain's face had been the last thing she saw before takeoff, it would also be the first thing she would see upon landing on Bejīta, with the difference that their relationship would no longer be the same, and Bardock knew that too.

♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. ♡


End file.
